Fading Requiem
by Innocent-Sakura
Summary: After 4 years of plotting, the Akatsuki are ready to strike Konoha. SOme pairings, but you'll have to read to find out. Involves kakashi, OC, Itachi, and others.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

INNOCENT SAKURA: Well, here goes nothing…. this is my very first Naruto fic people. I don't own anything to do with Naruto, blah blah blah though one can dream, can't they. But I do own my own character, [insert evil laugh here]

KAKASHI: You know you can be real scary… not that you scare me.

ITACHI: it's sounds like she does…

KAKASHI: _glares at itachi._ Why are you here?

INNOCENT SAKURA: why, he's in my story, that's why. _Eiiiii, I can't believe I'm in the same room as kakashi and itachi…eiiii. Starts jumping up and down._

ITACHI: What's wrong with her?

KAKASHI: Who knows… hey miss, you ok? _Innocent sakura manages to calm down…eventually. _Right…so, why the hell is Itachi in a story about me!

ITACHI: scared that the spot light won't be on you if I'm in it?

KAKASHI: why you…._gets ready to use 1000 years of pain._

INNOCENT SAKURA:oh no…ok you better start reading before they kill each other, if not ill have no characters. _Sweat drops!_

* * *

chapter 1: The Calm Before The storm

Night had crept over the landscape rather quickly, the moon giving off the only light around for miles. The forest around the Akatsuki hideout was quieter than usual; a deafening silence ripped through her ears. A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and gave life to a few strands of her raspberry pink colored hair. Brushing the two strands that shadowed her face behind her ears, she shut her eyes.

  
" It's…. quiet." She whispered to herself delighted in the solitude it provided her, wrapping itself tightly against her pale smooth skin like a comforting blanket. She had perched herself upon the window sill, one leg close to her chest the other sprawled out in front of her. Looking out the window, the starry night before her silver eyes echoed secrets of what was to come, though they were too faint for her to hear. She had forgotten how clear the nights were in the Waterfall country.

It was late at night, what members were actually there were probably asleep. She on the other hand, could not nor could she ever. _When was the last time I actually got a good nights rest… Four years ago, if I can still remember. _ She sighed as she dropped her head on to her knee. _Four years ago…hmf. _

She hadn't changed after training, other then casually tossing her Akatsuki cloak on her bed as she haphazardly drew her long hair up messily. She wore her usual, a tight black tank top, with a slash across the waist. From her fingerless gloves to her elbows, white bandages snaked up her arms. On the side of her shoulder, a tattoo could be seen, that of a black swirl and a curved line underneath. An ANBU trademark, though she made no attempt to cover it up. On her lower half, she had more white bandages from her hips to just above her knees, with shruriken and kunai holders on either side. Over top, she had a long flowing dark blue skirt with two big slits running up the side to her thighs, trimmed with silver to accent her eyes. [Like Sakura's but longer] Instead of the usual sandals every one wears, she had black boots that rode up her calves, but were open toed at the bottom. On each boot carried a holster for her weapon of choice. The sei. If looking carefully, one could notice a small silver chain clasped around her neck with a locket that draped in towards her cleavage.

Her face illustrated very little emotion as she pondered, mostly due to it being concealed by a black mask covering her mouth and nose. [Yes, like Kakashi's. please don't flame Me. You'll find out later]

"I wonder…." She breathed out, gazing at the full moon that loomed overhead. "Would I still feel so alone if I hadn't left?" At saying this, she clutched at the locket upon her breast, lazily drawing her other leg up along with the other. From a far, she would have looked like a small child. " NO! I won't keep asking myself stupid questions about what ifs. I…choose this…. I have no regrets." The fist around her locket tightened, a little river of blood dripping down her wrist.

" True power means having no weakness; spilling no tears over stupid matters. People just drag me down…I need no one…"

Sleep must have overpowered her for her heavy eyelids closed by them selves. Maybe she would get some sleep after all. Training had been exhausting, though she was still considered the weakest of The Akatsuki. _That will have to change, now won't it?_

* * *

_She couldn't see anything, only a vast mist of darkness that consumed her. Trying to move forward, she found that she couldn't. She was paralyzed. She tried to call out…nothing. A chill ran through the dense air, sending a small shiver up her spine._

'Where am I? I, I must be dreaming. Oh no, I have to wake up. Please wake up now, I can't be asleep. I just can't.' Panic started to take hold, something she wasn't used to. Her clam demeanor and vanished along with her focus.

Using every ounce of will power she had she forced her self to move. 'MOVE! PLEASE GOD MOVE. WHY CAN'T I FUCKING MOVE'

" NOOOOOOOO, I HAVE TO GET AWAY!" she lunged forward with everything she had, sweat dripping down her face and soaking into her mask. 'Finally, I ca…'

"And where do you think your going?" chuckled a voice from behind her, a somewhat familiar voice. A relaxed and calm voice.

'No, it can't be. If I don't turn round I won't have to face him. Please wake up…please.' But she didn't. Slowly, she turned around coming face to face with what she feared most. He was there.

There he stood. Arm behind his silver spiky hair as casual as can be. His mask hid his expression, though the one eye that showed was closed and one could tell he was smiling. His forehead protector with the leaf insignia was slung around the other eye concealing his sharingon. Despite his friendly exterior, he wore an ANBU uniform consisting of a white vest and black pants.

"Kak, kakashi…"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open immediately, lunging forward and almost slipping off the windowsill into the treacherous depths of the forest. She gradually slid her shaking hand to her now pale flushed face. It looked as though she had seen a ghost, or maybe a ghost from her past. Her chest was still beating furiously as she rested her other hand against the cold silver of her locket.

'This has to stop, even if I never sleep agai…' Her thoughts were cut short as an engulfing darkness swept across the room. The moon had disappeared, leaving the world in blackness. The eclipse.

"Hmmm, stop feeling yourself up and hurry to meet the assembly." She had felt his presence long before he entered the room. 'Trying to sneak up on me, nice try. I wonder when he got back?'

"You wish Kisame, you'd like that too much." She said with a smirk, but he had already started out the door of her room.

"Just get your ass down there now. Or the council will have your head." The shark faced man showed no emotion in what he said, other than a hint of blood lust.

" You haven't changed since last time," she muttered as she dragged the famous black Akatsuki cloak around her shoulders and felt it tighten around her chest. 'They should make these things for woman too.'

With a last glance she gazed at where the moon should have been. " So, it has begun"

* * *

Everything was tinted red, like blood.

He ran, running as fast as he could by sending chakra to his feet. His silver hair raged behind him. Leaping from tree branch to tree branch, the impact of his feet leaving small craters behind. By now, he had discarded his ANBU mask, only to have the black one underneath saturated with sweat. Every breath was short and raspy, choking on the stench of blood that filled the air. It seemed as though he was drinking the coppery liquid.

'Move your ass Kakashi! Or you won't get there in time.' The copy ninja was now a younger kakashi, wearing his ANBU uniform from years ago. It was ripped and torn all over from coming back straight from a mission and sensing something was wrong. He had to get to her house and fast.

After what seemed hours, her house finally came into view. ' Why does she have to live all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere? Oh well, ill talk to her about it once I find her.' With that he burst through the door, splintering the wood from the force. He didn't even have time to look around.

The shock blinded him with red vision. All he could see was blood. The blood pooled under him, hauling him to his knees. 'wha…what the." His hands were shaking in front of him, drenched in blood. Kakashi looked down at him self, his pure white vest now soaking wet with crimson blood. His visible eye was as wide as possible, trying to taken in what he was seeing. But nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see…

There in the middle of the room, was her body, mangled and broken. Her blood was everywhere, staining her own ANBU uniform. Well, what was left of it. All logic and reasoning flew from his mind, he could feel tears pooling around his eyes. But he wouldn't cry. He ran over to her lifeless form…and collapsed on her body…

* * *

"NAMOURI!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

INNOCENT SAKURA: well that's it, my first chapter. Sorry if it was boring, it was more to introduce Namouri's character.

NAMOURI: Are you saying I'm boring! _Reaches for her sei._

INNOCENT SAKURA: no, no I mean. No, it may have seen too short or maybe not enough action, or something.

NAMOURI: well, I guess that's not my fault, That's you r fault.

INNOCENT SAKURA: _sweat drops…_ hey, are you too done fighting over there? _Maybe they're fighting over me. eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

ITACHI: Are you done, or what?

KAKASHI: She can't be done. I was hardly in it and I am the main character.

NAMOURI: No its not. What gave you that idea?

KAKASHI:Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Goes and crawls into a corner.

ITACHI: At least you were in it; even that kisame was in it before me. Not that I care.

INNOCENT SAKURA: eppppp. I guess I should keep writing, before they start killing each other. Or worse…. me! _Everything turns black as a spot light shines on her._

KAKASHI: _bored…pulls out icha icha paradise._ Fine, I guess that's it. Don't forget to leave a review. _Chuckles at his book._


	2. bump in the night

INNOCENT SAKURA: well, here I am again.

ITACHI: really? We hadn't noticed.:: Stares blankly at the opposite wall.::

NAMOURI: yeah, why are we even in here to begin with. I WANT OUT!

INNOCENT SAKURA: you mean, you don't want to stay in here with me, not even you Itachi.:: Turns on the puppy dog eyes and rivers run down her cheeks.::

ITACHI: NO!

INNOCENT SAKURA: but…but…oh Kakashi, did you hear that? At least I have you…::jumps into Kakash's arms.::

KAKASHI: hmm, what's going on?:: Lifts his eye from his icha icha paradise, then continues to read.::

INNOCENT SAKURA: why do I even bother…just read the fic.

Chapter 2: Bump in the night

"NAMOURI…"

Violently, kakashi lurched from the comfort of his pillow, his one visible eye snapping open. His hands clutched the white sheets that loosely draped over his lower half, intertwining with his long muscular legs. Sweat already emanated from his face and chest, leaving small trickles to run down his naked torso and curve along the back of his spine. His breathing was sparse and erratic, sending only wisps of air to his ever-thirsty lungs.

"What…what was that?" He shakily managed to mutter, unsure of his surroundings. His chest convulsed rapidly, unable to draw in any breathe. Viciously, he tore off the sweat-drenched mask that covered his facial features. Instantly his lips trembled as the cool air struck them, breathing deeply to satisfy his lungs needs. His palm managed to find its way to the side of his face, the weight of his head resting in his hand, the tips of his fingers playing with the silver hair that drooped in his face.

'Get a hold of yourself Kakashi. It was a nightmare. Yes, that's it, a nightmare, nothing more. Everything's fine.' A quick dart of a shadow made kakashi jump to his feet, the sheet that covered his lower half slipping to the floor. Only to reveal the black boxers he wore. Immediately, he crouched in a fighting stance, ready for battle. His one eye darted around the room, anticipating where the invader was. One of his hands quickly lifted his forehead protector to reveal his sharingon. Its crimson red pupils penetrating the unusual darkness surrounding him, while the other hand fingered a kunai he hand pulled from his jounin uniform piled on the floor.

CRASH. CLINK. SMASH.

A small crash outside his open window drew his attention, forcing him to act without hesitation. At once, his kunai sliced through the air at its target. Not even a second after it left his fingers had it struck. A small tin can flew off his balcony onto the street below with a loud smash, the kunai deeply imbedded in its metal. At the sudden noise, a stray cat zipped passed the window into the distance.

"Great, now I'm paranoid. Well, I guess that's what I get for being caught off guard." Casually he placed his forehead protector back over his sharingon to conceal it. A tired and unnerved expression painted on his other eye. Sheepishly he scratched the back of his still sweat-covered neck and closed his eye.

'Damn dream, look what its done to me. Better not tell the Fifth, it would ruin my so-called calm and relaxed reputation, and I can't have that.' A small chuckled escaped his lips. 'I can see it now. Headliner: random cat spooks kakashi. No wait, even better. Stray cat get the best of the legendary copy ninja. Yeah, that would be just great.' Kakashi slowly made his way over to the open window, its sheer curtains billowing in the cool breeze. A slight chill ran up his bare body, from his toes to the ends of his hair. Poking his head out into the night, he could see the damage he had done.' I'm going to hear about that later.'

The breeze dancing in through the window was almost too much for him to handle. Small goose bumps emerged all over his well-toned body, sending yet another chill through him. Without question, the window was shut. Crawling back to the warmth of his double bed, Kakashi wrapped himself in his white sheet like a cocoon. Even through the sheet, one could trace the outline of his curves. Now, back to sleep. Feeling the weight of his eyelid, it closed without him knowing.

As if on command, the image of the bloodied girl sprung into his mind, lying there beaten and broken, only a lifeless vessel staring into nothingness. Blood everywhere.

His eye sprung open at the sight.' I guess I'm not getting any sleep then.' Kakashi let out a huge sigh, and let his shoulders slouch a bit. 'If I can't sleep, then I'll eat. Damn dream.' Pulling the ashen mass tightly over his shoulders, he shuffled out into the hall of his bachelor apartment. With his eyes half shut and faint inaudible murmurs escaping his somewhat dry mouth, he sauntered across the stone cold floor, prickles of cold penetrating the soles of his feet. Though he took no notice.

'Why, all of a sudden, are those images back in my head? I had stopped having those dreams along time ago.' Again, he sighed out of frustration. Though his face didn't reveal this. Gliding his slender fingers through his fine spiky hair, he realized his usual black mask wasn't covering his face. 'Damn, I must of taken it off. Oh well.'

After what seemed an eternity of shuffling, he finally ventured into the walk-in kitchen blindly. Feeling his way around, he lazily jerked open the nearest drawer to him to grab yet another mask. Pleased by how he haphazardly threw it over his face, Kakashi stumbled over to the refrigerator, only being able to take tiny steps due to the sheet wrapped tightly around his form. Withdrawing a hand from the mass of cloth, while the other held the makeshift garment in place, he opened the door to grab the glass of water he left in there earlier.

The light from the opened door blinded the copy ninja momentarily, causing his other hand, by reflex, to snap up to shield his eye from the onslaught of light. By doing this, the sheet that snaked around him slithered off his muscular body and rested limply on the floor. His mind was elsewhere however…

'What could the dream mean? I mean, it can't just pop up out of nowhere…There must be a reason.' Kakashi ignored the fallen garment, simply stepping out of the pile and returned to the living room, wearing nothing but his black mask and boxers. Slowly he lifted the glass to his parted mouth, but stopped half way. 'Why does my past come back to haunt me…'His thoughts were cut short as his gaze was fixated at what was in front of him.

"What the hell…" were the only words that passed through his mouth. His palm loosened slightly, sending the glass in his hand to shatter as it came in contact with the floor. Shards of glass flew in every direction, imbedding themselves into Kakashi's calves. Water splashed and mingled around his feet, blood tainting the water red. But again, this went unnoticed by Kakashi.

"What…?" Carelessly, he walked over the broken glass to the balcony door as if the darkness lured him with every step. The sky, had in fact, become a blank black canvas. Not even stars shone through.

"This can't be good …"

INNOCENT SAKURA, I see your done reading. I hope you liked it. Heheheheehe

ITACHI: what was that all about? Stares a little awestruck at innocent sakura then to kakashi.

INNOCENT SAKURA: - What? Hehehehehehehe

ITACHI: The…well…. having…the thing with Kakashi!

KAKASHI: What the fact that I'm hot. Hey, I can't help that. It's just natural. Shrugs.

ITACHI: Self conceited bastard. Glares at kakashi.

KAKASHI: Hey, if anyone wants to complain, then they can flame…though I doubt they will.

NAMOURI: I'm not complaining. Staring at kakashi as drool seeps from her mouth.

INNOCENT SAKURA: neither am I. Stares at kakashi as drool seeps from her mouth.

ITACHI: sweat drops…Just review already, before I have to beat them off of him with a stick. Sweat drops again.


	3. what must be done

INNOCENT SAKURA: alright, so I haven't been able to update recently…but its not my fault…

ITACHI: Then whose fault is it::Glares at the wall blankly::

INNOCENT SAKURA: well….i …it was..

KAKASHI: now now…be a true ninja and take responsibility….::continues reading icha icha paradise..::

INNOCENT SAKURA: But im not a ninja…..:: looks puzzled.::

KAKASHI::drools at his book, not paying attention::

ITACHI::: looks over kakashi's shoulder at the book, a small grin on his mouth::. Interesting…..

INNOCENT SAKURA: Well, it seems im being ignored….::sighs:: Oh well, enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 3: What must be done

The eternal darkness of the eclipse crept upon the abandoned watchtower that now served as an Akatsuki hide out. Silence erupted across the landscape. No birds flew or sung; there was no rustle of tree leaves in the wind, not even the occasional howl of a wolf, just, nothing. Everything was in a silence of death. Nothing dare move.

The door swung shut as she exited her make shift bedroom. It was more like a closet with a window. As she stepped out, a black abyss met her. In front, was a long slender spiral staircase, plummeting five floors below her. "It's time," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes, closed before, now gleamed silver in the darkness, as if to pierce it like a sharp blade. Remote outlines of the stone cracked steps were visible, though it made little difference. 'I'm not an Akatsuki for nothing.' She thought. ' Though, I'm not technically an Akatsuki…yet.' A grin planted itself on her lips. 'That will have to change …' she pondered as she began to descend the winding staircase.

'Why are they letting me be here? It's not very often when another joins. Sure, I'm strong, but not as strong as the others. Was I spared…Do they see potential in me? Or am I a mere tool to be played with…' Her face was strained at the thought.' I will not be reduced to that…I'll show the-' Her thoughts were cut short as she stepped onto the landing of the second floor. In the shadows, a figure was seen leaning against the crumbling stonewall. She glanced over briefly, though couldn't make out his form. Red eyes pierced the darkness surrounding them. "hmf.." she mumbled, and proceeded back down the staircase paying no attention to the strange figure. Though a part of her mind pulled her to him. He…seems familiar.

Ending up at the bottom of the staircase, she found herself in a large room, shadows creeping in from the corners. Just by looking around, one could tell the makeshift watch point had been abandoned long ago. At the other end of the room, was a slightly raised platform upon which a old wooden table appeared. Nothing extravagant was laid on it, a few candles for light, and a half empty bottle. Her eyes shifted at the new light that emitted from the room.

Her silver orbs scanned the room. Seven other figures in cloaks were scattered about, there imaes fading slightly at times. mere projections of themselves. Many leaned against the walls, or simply stood looking aggravated. Namouri had gained little to no attention as she entered. Probably for the best.. When out of the shadows, a firm hand grabbed her arm and pulled her across the room to a door on the other side, slamming her into the wall. Her face didn't flinch at the pain in her back, only stared at the figure in front of her ready for a fight. Though she was surprised to find that it was the leader, his stare borrowing a hole straight through her.

His face was hardly visible in the darkness, though a hood concealed it well. " Why are you down here already…if they see you..." his harsh voice sounded impatient and annoyed. His fingers digging into her shoulders at his rage.

She shot him a glare, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I'm doing as Kisame instructed me. That is all..." she wouldn't dignify him with a proper response, even if it was The leader.

"That fool! You honestly believe his intentions are for your own good? That bastard might as well try to kill you…." His gaze left her to those in the large chamber.

" And I suppose your intentions are for my benefit." Her voice had little emotion mixed with it, her eyes lifeless, pure silver orbs.

His stare returned to her, glaring straight through her. He seemed about to say something, but stopped himself. " If they had noticed you you would have been dead before you hit the ground." His hand motioned to the missing-nins in the room before them.

"You doubt my abilities, though you've never truly seen them before." She spat out. "Yet I am to become an Akatsuki, interesting." A small grin escaped her mouth as, in a single motion, she removed his grasp from her shoulders. She began to make her way to the meeting room, but he stopped her again.

"It's better me then them," The leader hissed, not amused by her response.

"Is it? by the looks of it, there are really only two other members here. " she simply questioned. A hint of amusement in her voice." not much of a threat now is it."

"so be it, …I will no longer try to protect you from them." He turned his back to her before he made his exist.

"I need no protection, nor want it."

He made no response, tilting his head towards the ground. "You will stay here until I call upon you…do you understand? His voice was more demanding then inquisitive. " And make sure to conceal your chakra …better. I would have been able to sense you from a mile away." With that he disappeared in the shadows to commence the meeting.

Having no reason to defy his orders, she leaned against the side of the dirt-clad wall at the back of the room. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the same dark figure as before. Same blood red eyes, same casual demeanor. Almost like…kaka- She cut herself off before she could finish. 'What the hell am I thinking? I must block him from my mind…stay away from who ever this is, and remain focused.' She slapped her self mentally, though her facial expression showed nothing of it. She simply awaited the meeting to begin.

* * *

Kakashi spent little time wondering what was happening. Immediately he ran to his bedroom, leaving a small trail of blood but paid little attention to it.' I must meet with the fifth right away.' The copy ninja quickly gathered some cloths, putting on a pair of loose black shorts and tight black shirt. It took no time at all, and before he knew it he was dashing out his balcony window into the darkness. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop an uneasy silence surrounded him, gripping at his chest. A deep void inside of him reawakened as the abyss danced at his feet as he swiftly made his way to Tsunade's office.

'This feeling…it's like my very being is being crushed by some unknown force.' Her office was now in sight as his pace quickened. Nothing could get him there fast enough, just wanting this odd darkness to leave him along with this sinking feeling.' Could this be, in any way, related to my dream?' The thought flashed across his mind before it could be stopped. 'Am I crazy…it was just some recurring nightmare? But.' He paused, his face etched with concern. Some thing wasn't right about it..

Before the copy ninja realized, he was in front of Tsunade's office. His chest heaved trying to catch his breath and his in takes of air were short and shallow. With little hesitation, he disappearedin a whisp of smoke.

"…"

* * *

INNOCENT SAKURA: There's another chapter for you. It's a little short, but there will be another part….

ITACHI: At least I was in it, not that I care.:: Looks away at the wall.::

KAKASHI::looks up from his book.:: What's all this about?

NAMOURI: He's just glad he's in the story now, though doesn't want to admit it.:: Fingers a kunai in her hands.::

INNOCENT SAKURA: well if you had said something before itachi-kun, I would have done something about it.

KAKASHI: Itachi-kun::Glares at itachi.::

ITACHI: hmf…what ever…::continues starring at the wall.::

KAKASHI: …he's still not the main character like I am.:: Shrugs and places his arm behind his head.::

NAMOURI: your not the main character either.

KAKASHI: your just worried I'll take all the spot light, that's all.:: Resumes reading icha icha paradise.::

NAMOURI:: takes out another kunai.::

INNOCENT SAKURA: right….i think I just missed something here…oh well. Please

R & R…thankx.


	4. so it begins

chapter 4: so it begins

Darkness. she stood within this damp dark room, with no more than a candles flame.more members soon began showing up, one by one till there were seven all together. Eight if she were included as well foot steps echoed through the narrow stone arch way only to reveal kisames sihouette, drawing the young womans attention immediately. a tall daunting figure making his way reather loudly to the centre of the room, joined by one she could not distinguish other than red eyes. ' i have no idea how that guy is possible of stealth.' she shoke her head at the thought, finding it rather amusing. no matter how amusing, they were cut short. Glancing up her silver eyes caught the sight of the leader, now standing before them all, motioning for this so called meeting to start. Yet she stayed behind, hidden within the shadows.

" your late.." this was obviously directed towards the large shark man. But namouri couldn't quite recognise the voice. most likely a member she had not yet had the privelege to meet.

" we just caught the jinchuri a moment ago." this was a first, a side to kisame she had yet to see. not that she had many incounters with him. But he seemed more...how to put it, professional to say the least." we had to make a few extra precautions to make sure he wouldn't get away. " His partner stayed silence.

there was a small pause, were they waiting? " good, it looks like everyone is here. " It appeared the so called leader of the s-ranked criminals wanted to get down to business.

" what about hidan and kakuzu?" This must have been the most she had heard kisame speak by far.

" they are dead." now this got her interest. ' dead? i had heard one was killed not too long ago..but two more? i thoguht these guys were the strongest there was?' as much as she tried, the shock on her face could not be washed away. Yet glancing up towards the group, she noticed the same red eyes unmoved by these words. Merely staring ahead.

"really now. ha ha, so the zombie twins are dead. wish i coulda seen how they were killed. " now that was the kisame she knew. well, maybe not knew...but got the impression of.

" dont talk about your comrades like that." now that was suprising. ' seems this guy keeps them in line. but whats stopping these guys from stepping out of line? what does this guy have over them?' She was lost in her own thoughts as the meeting continued.

" who got them?"

" leaf ninja. it was kakashi and the nine tails jinchurri again. " this time it was another she didn't know. squinting her silver orbs, she tried to make out what he looked like, but could only make out what appeared to be a large plant sticking out of his head. But at the name spoken, she was at a loss for words. he had killed one of them. 'kakashi...what is he doing. is he coming after the akatsuki...does he know? no, he can't.' she couldn't think about this, she couldn't let the other memebr know. No matter what, she had to push this from her mind and concentrate on the matter at hand.

"they're strong aren't they. no wonder you got beat up deidara senpai. " There was almost a sarcaism to this ones voice. Already she didn't know whether she found it annoying, or a little refreshing in such an atmosphere as this. Especially when her thoughts split in a turmoil of chaos at a mere name. and she hated it.

"tobi! if i had to keep my patience for you in a bag, it'd be bursting at the seems. say another word and i'll make you wish you were never born." Yet another she knew nothing of. But she made the connection that they were teamates, or at least were suppose to be.

"ha ha your patience in a bag. like your bag of exploding clay. no wonder you have such a short temper. " The young konoichi could hardly keep up with everything that was going on. From just a few minutes she had learnt more about this little group then she thought possible.

"tobi! im gonna kill you. " The pissed off member actually loked like he was going to lunge towards this tobi, if she heard right. However, he was stopped by nothing more than the leaders words.

"shut up deidara, unless you want to prove tobi right. and you tobi, you always take things one step too far. your making your seniors angry. "

" right right. im very sory."

" how do you expect us to catch all the jinchurri if you keep goofing around like this." once again there was a faint blood lust in the shark mans voice. " anyways, id like to seal the four tails as soon as possible."

"hang on, ive got other things to talk about."

"what?" seemed like kisames temper was starting to get the best of him.

"someone has been killed. " now at this she rolled her eyes.

"who."

" orochimaru."

"its been 10 years since he left akatsuki, i suppose his time finally came eh. who ever did it, must have been something else. who was it? " his toothy grin flashed razor sharp teeth in the faint light.

"uchiha Sasuke." that name sounded familar...' uchiha...' she mused to herself.

" damn, i wanted to kill him." there was almost a dissapointment in deidaras tone.

"heh, impressive. you must be proud of your little brother itachi san. " there was no responce. ' itachi...ive heard that name before...'

" hes gathered up a few underlings. all of them could be problematic for us."

" oh?"

" you should now one of them one of the hidden mists houzuki borthers."

" suigetsu. now that takes me back. "

"jugo of tenpin is with them as well.itachi and kisame you both need to stay alert. thery're probably going after you two." The memebres nodded, taking this as the meeting was over. but they were in for a little suprise.

" Now on to other business. we have other tasks before we get to that of the four tails. Since Hidan and kakazu have been killed we have two spots open. " Looking up, she caught his glance in her direction. " one of those positions have been filled. Step forward Namouri." At first, the raspberry haired konoichi made no sign of stirring. ' This is it. what i've wanted for so long...' she smirked under her mask. Reaching into her holster, she pulled something out, something she hadn't seen for a long time. She smoothed the white porcelin face, the bright red paint and faint crack in the corner attaining her attention. her smirk soon faded as she placed it over her face. Pushing off the wall, cloak dusting the ground she walked, Namouri made her way over to the group of S-ranked criminals. Two strands of raspberry locks draped down the sides of her face.

" hai." She stood beside the leader, not caring to look him in the face.

" oh ho. a chick. how exciting. deidara san, i want to switch you with her. " this came from a masked man.

" SHUT UP TOBI. I'LL KILL YOU I SWEAR!" was this deja vu? At this point the two were ignored.

" Unsheenu Namouri Shall become the new member. however, since we have not decided on a second, she shall be placed in a team of two. "

" ooo, put her with us. deidara san is too mean. we could have so much-"

" tobi, silence." instantly the annoying masked man shut up. " as i was saying. she will be placed in a team of two. and since only one team was closest to this position, she will be placed with itachi and kisame. " a mere hmf was heared from the uchiha heir. but a small laughter was heard from the shark man.

" seems like i'll get to have my fun with you after all princess. " his grin revealed his sharp razor teeth.

" That is all, you each know your tasks. everyone else, remeber what ive told you about uchiha sasuke. if they find out too much about itachi and kisame, they may try to disrupt akatsukis plans. " with little else to say, the remaining memebers dissolved into the shadows of the room with no more than a flicker of the candle light. And here she was, left alone with shark man and uchiha itachi...a boy she knew once in the village she once servered.a boy that had changed her life, but a boy she no longer knew.

" this is going to be interesting..."


	5. blood moon

Faded Requiem- chapter 3- blood moon

INNOCENTSAKURA- yeah, so. um im back. i kinda went afk there for a little bit. : laughs nervously::

ITACHI- a little bit?

INNOCENTSAKURA- ok, ok.its been a long time. ::looks from side to side:: i, ah...it was...::spots kakashi in the corner, points at him:: it was his fault. i blame him.

KAKASHI-::looks up at the sound of his name:: huh?

INNOCENTSAKURA- oh its nothing, just nod and say yes. besdies its time to read my next chapter. enjoy. ::laughs more::

* * *

Grey clouds drifted across the sky, basking in the pure darkness the full moon cast above a lone village. This village, the hidden village of leaf lay dark within the night, illuminated only by the shadows. Not even those clouds could mask the penetrating light of the moon. Most of the inhabitants of this village, shinobi and citizen alike, slept unaware of this. tucked happily in their warm comfy beds, dreaming of honor and love. All except a select few, gathered in the crampt office of the hokage. and those select few now stood gaping at the interuption of a man. a man they all knew as kakashi.

The silver haired shinobi stood before them, hair messier than usual; not in uniform, clothed in only his black jounin pants and wifebeater; sharingan uncovered. What phased them most, what made them stand there, mouths to the floor, eyes opened wide, was the fact that he had just interupted a mission briefing. Just standing there. no distracted wave. no excuse. no 'yo' in response. just a regular man standing before them. .

"kakashi what the hell are you doing." The fifth's death glare borrowed into him, even from behind her solid oak desk and stacks upon stacks of files. a fist slamming down with her monsterous strength could fix that, reducing that pile, along with the desk to nothing more than ruble. " How dare you barge in here when im in the middle of a mission debreifing."

The four others in the room took a step back, fearful of the hokages anger. but one senbon chewing shinobi seemed to care very little, leaning against the wall lazily. " yeah kakashi. whats with you. lose your precious books?" a small chuckle escaped his lips.

It seemed that only then did the copy ninja realize his demeanor. scratching the back of his head, his right eye creased happily.The typical trade mark kakashi. "oh. ive been taking acting lessons."

" really kakashi. you need to stop with these bad lies." kurenai shoke her head, now stuck between a rock and a hard place. kakashi, the rock. tsunadae, the hard place. still, her hand instinctively shot up, ripping the cigarette from asumas lips. Though the man knew better than to argue, he'd simply take another out when she was not looking.

"a hai hai. i guess i need some wo-" his now calm and distracted behavior was interupted by the raging fire in the hokages eyes.

" kakashi. out now!"

" on my way" he paused, then turned around pointing towards the window. "one more thing hokage. look out your window."

it wouldn't take a rock scientist to figure out tsunadae was on her last nerve, and no matter how much she respected kakashi as a shinobi, she was ready to rip his head off and feed it to his dogs. " ill humour you, but i want you gone by the time i turn around." and that she did, drawing back the curtains. but what awaited her she would never have expected. staring back at her was the moon, hidden behind a blanket of sky. no words passed from her lips. her death glare soon melted into a confused frown. " you better still be there kakashi..."

" hai. " there was no more time for jokes, no more time for foolishness or her temper. The copy ninja merely stood there, looking down at the floor, which seemed very interesting at the moment. " i came as soon as i could."

a mere nod was sufficient. however, an unknowing Genma stomped on the uneasy atmosphere. " huh? whats with you two. whats going on?" having no clue, the senbon chewing shinobi looked back and forth between his friend and the hokage. seeing that they were not going to devuldge such information, he turned to his dear beloved friends, kurenai and asuma. " will you two tell me what's going on. or do i need to be a little bit more...pursuasive." with that he nudged towards kurenai, making as if he was going to undo his pants.

" genma. for gods sake keep your pants on. now isnt the time. " seriously the crimson eyed kunoichi was growing very tired of his, well, being a male. a disgrunteled groan was all she needed. and it seemed like tsunadaes paitence was waining. turning her stare from the copy ninja, her eyes narrowed in genmas direction. shaking her head in disbelief, she was in front of him in a second, reaching up and grabbing him by the ear, pulling him towards the window.

" are you stupid! look with your own eyes. Is that normal to you!" his pretty little face was pressed so close to the window, his eyes narrowed to the point where he could hardly see. but the one thing he did notice, the moon was gone. " ...what the..." he muttered, slowly backing his head away as the monsterous womans grasp withdrew.

" that is what we are talking about. and no we dont know what it is...kakashi...do you have any ideas..." all attention was now on him. whether he liked it or not, none could tell. though his gaze never once left the floor. ' it couldn't be...' he thought to himself.

" no idea." a long silence proceeded the almost whisper from his dry throat, still recovering from that weird dream he had. was there a connection?

" could it be orochimaru? another planned attack on the village?" this time it was asuma that spoke up.

" no, its not his way of thinking. he wouldn't attack knowing we had time to prepare. hes too much of a coward to face us at full strength. if anything he'd plan another suprise attack." true maybe the fifth hadn't been there for orochimarus attack on the hidden leaf, but she was still his former teamate and knew him. " however, it could be..."

" akastuki..." finished kakashi as if on que. at the mention of the name alone, all hung their heads to the floor, knowin full well what this meant if it indeed was true.

" a frown was plastered upon the blonde womans face. looking down at the pile of papers scattered upon the floor, she spotted one. one that caught her eye. reachign down she looked a little more closely.

" what is it hokage sama?" it was kurenai this time.

But she said nothing. For infront of her was a winning lottery ticket. " i have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

INNOCENTSAKURA::waits in suspense:: sooooooo..

ITACHI- ::looks up:: oh, did it already start?

INNOCENTSAKURA- ::sweat drops:: well, i know its kinda short...

ITACHI- ::nods::

NAMOURI- ::bursts through the door:: hey hey. im not in this one. the script said i was. whats the deal.

INNOCENTSAKURA- um, yeah...about that, well, ...thats everything for now, hopefully i wont take too long for the next chapter.


	6. authors note

authors note

so i've finally come back to my writing. And after a while, ive re read this story, and was not pleased with some of it. so i re did a few parts in the first 4 chapters. the only maajor changes are in the 4th chapter, since it was totally re done. zhope you enjoy.


End file.
